


221b Quarantine

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Gen, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: a short 221b about quarantine in baker street
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Kudos: 16
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection





	221b Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try at a 221b, and i got the idea bc i wanted to write something for the isolated johnlock collection but ive been having trouble writing so someone suggested a 221b may be an easy start idk.
> 
> As usual, if you notice any errors please leave a comment letting me know.

Quarantine.

Quarantined.

They were bloody quarantined at home for  _ at least  _ two weeks.

John Watson was quarantined home for at least two weeks with his five year old daughter and his mad detective of a flatmate.

Not that he doesn't love them, don't get him wrong, but... Well. Rosie's been spending four to seven hours out every day, either playing with kids her age or in the park, six days a week for almost four years now. And Sherlock-- Well, he's Sherlock. He needs something to keep his mind occupied on a daily basis, a case every few days or so, an  _ interesting _ case every fortnight at least. He's Sherlock.

And then there's John. If he's being honest with himself, he knows he's not much better than Sherlock about boredom.

But being as it is, they've just been told they are to keep inside; they probably have the food to last them a fortnight, that shan't be a problem. The problem is, no matter how much they love each other (very much), they often drive each other nuts, especially when bored. All three of them, there are no innocents in this household.

And quarantine is no fun for no one, worse a global pandemic, but at home, in Baker Street, they will continue to love each other and try their best.

**Author's Note:**

> note: as u can tell from the line "at least two weeks" i started writing this a while ago lmao, we've been in quarantine for over a month here now, and here we started late lmao, so yeah, i know, but still...
> 
> thanks for reading, and as always, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [here](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog!


End file.
